June17Updates
June 30th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Bio Hunter *MarzGurl Presents: KonoSuba *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Rodan *The Yomarz Show: Metroid Ripoffs *Rocked Reviews: Stone Sour - Hydrograd *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Til Death Do Us Part *Timid Jester: Ghostbusters (2016) Rewrite *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What Could Replace Beerus *Animerica: Crappypasta Panel Animinneapolis 2017 ft. TCR *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special: Chuck Tingle Avant la Lettre *Battle Geek Plus: PDP Pixel Pals, Rock Candy Controllers, and Product Overview June 29th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Michael Bay Movies *Specials: Doug Tries Oreo O's and Cinnabon Cereal *Live on Film: Nine Inch Nails - Tension Concert Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Baby Driver *Calluna: I'm Not Dead Yet Part 3: The Wall *Waxing Pixels: SNES Mini Extravaganza *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/29/17) June 28th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: The Gladiformers *SF Debris: Star Wars - The Shadow's Journey Vol. III *Projector: Baby Driver *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: My Neighbor Totoro *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Mummy *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What is Pan's Potential? *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Unfortunate Side Effects *Genesis 7 Reviews: Ep. 6 - Into the Trenches of Mars *Lesbian Talk: Harry Potter and the Deadpool Society *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2017 - Shantae Half Genie Hero: Series Creator Matt Bozon Interview June 27th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - When Should Remakes Not Happen? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: War for the Planet of the Apes *Needs More Gay: Power Rangers *Gaming Wildlife (show): What Gearbox Should've Done With Duke Nukem Forever (Gearbox 100% Honest) *MarzGurl Presents: Father's Day Review - Loom *Timid Jester: Jester Bits - Birthday Surprise *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - The Great Tiger Spirit *Brad Tries: Oreo O's *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Ep. 50 June 26th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Robocop vs. the Terminator #2 *Lost in Adaptation: Rebecca *Infomercialism: Toddler Urinal *Specials: Awesome Build - Dr. Poison Mask *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - 6 Inconsistencies in Dragon Ball Super *Thumb Wars: E3 2017 - Nintendo *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Technical Bigamy *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: 47 Meters Down *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2017 - River City Knights of Justice and Rival Showdown Developer Interview *MarzGurl: Taste Testing Mutant Super Soda: Original & Red Dawn June 25th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Captain America The Animated Series *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Transformers: The Last Knight *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - My No-Budget Feature *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 96 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X8 (PS2) *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #6 *Vangelus: Vlogs - Last Knight's Hot Takes on Trans5mers *Specials: Making of NC - Wonder Woman *Weekly Manga Recap: Of Course They Live *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Musical Intro *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Book of Henry *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 16 June 24th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - This Is The Chocolate Hole *Game Den & Film Den: Top 5 Silent Hill Fan Theories That Are Wrong *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Ghostbusters *Rap Critic: All Eyez On Me Movie Review (ft. D. Respect) *Rocked Reviews: Nickelback - The State *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 46 *You Know Who: Knock Knock *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - E3 2017: Sony *Battle Geek Plus: Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Capcom Booth *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 15 June 23rd, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Transformers: The Last Knight *Guru Larry: Ashens & Guru Larry's 2017 E3 Overview *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Transformers: The Last Knight *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Kid Goku Went Super Saiyan? Finale *Specials: Wonder Woman Review Bloopers *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Trailer 2 Breakdown *Battle Geek Plus: Xbox One X at E3 2017 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: You Still on Earth? *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 14 June 22nd, 2017 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Something Just Like This *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Transformers: The Movie *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Beast Wars Episodes *LLOYD: Oh! Heavenly Cat *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - 47 Meters Down *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - Why Study International Arts? *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 6 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/22/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 44 - E3 2017 Discussion June 21st, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: The Little Cars in The Great Race *Anime Abandon: Twilight of the Dark Master *Vampire Reviews: The Little Vampire *SF Debris: Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. II *Gaming Wildlife (show): Blackett Strait - Bath Tub Naval History *One Movie Later: Cars 3 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Dragon Balls Couldn't Resurrect People? *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2017 - Dragon Ball Fighter Z (PS4, Xbox One, PC) Gameplay and Review *MikeJ: Clickbating: Why Millennials Aren't Buying Homes *Ask Lovecraft: American Gods *Lesbian Talk: International Arthouse of Pancakes June 20th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Wonder Woman *The Yomarz Show: Space Raiders *Stuff You Like: Portal 2 & Greek Mythology *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Cartoon Heroes Unite! Ep. 2 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - E3 2017: EA, Ubisoft, Bethesda, Microsoft *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2017 - Episode Somnus *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 49 June 19th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-New Ghost Rider Vol. 2: Legend *Dom Reviews: Return to Oz *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Paranoia Agent Eps. 4-7 *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Battlefront II E3 2017 - Angry Impressions *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Revenge *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2017 - Sonic Forces (PS4, Xbox One, PC) Gameplay and Review June 18th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Most Meaningful Cast Members from The Flash *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Cars 3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 47 Meters Down *Hagan Reviews: Six-String Samurai Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Death Note *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X7 (PS2) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 95 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Cars 3 & Rough Night June 17th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - 911 Is A Joke In Your Town *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Crow *Rap Critic Reviews: Jadakiss - Why? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Rough Night *Rocked Reviews: Nickelback - Feed The Machine *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 45 *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2017 - Extinction (PS4, Xbox One, PC) Developer Interview *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Hearts and Hooves Day *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Penumbra June 16th, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Alien vs. Predator *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Cars 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: My Cousin Rachel *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2017 - Super Mario Odyssey Gameplay Review (Switch) and Nintendo Booth *Film Brain: Vibe Popcorn Taste Test (Strawberry/Coconut and Cacao) *Ask Lovecraft: Glasses *MikeJ: Teaching a Cat to Use a Human Toilet *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Neva Left June 15th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Golgo 13: Queen Bee *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Korean Wonder Woman *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Pixar Movies *Infomercialism: Litter Kwitter *Brad Tries: Zima 2017 *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Predictions w/The Dom *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/15/17) June 14th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Santo and the Vengeance of the Mummy *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Star Wars #5 *Chris Stuckmann: It Comes At Night - The Dangers of Misleading Marketing *SF Debris: Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Can Kale Master What Broly Couldn't? *Ask Lovecraft: Rachel Kolar June 13th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Special - Transformers: The Last Knight NON-Review *The Unmute Button: Recycled Music *Doug Reviews: It Comes At Night *The AngryJoeShow: EA's Press Conference E3 2017 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Spinal Taps *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast June 12th, 2017 *Ask Lovecraft: Contest *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Animerica (show): Moribito, Part Two *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Day of the Dead *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - It Comes At Night *Battle Geek Plus: EA Play 2017 - Hollywood Palladium *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Frieza or Cell: Who is Best for Universe 7? June 11th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Ninja Turtles 4 (The UnMade Movie) *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Captain Underpants *Chris Stuckmann: Colin Trevorrow Interview - Making Original Movies, The Book of Henry *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Ascent *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 94 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X6 (PSX) *Brad Tries: A Smokin' Hot Butterfinger June 10th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Free Rappelling Lessons *Rap Critic Reviews: DJ Khaled - I'm the One ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper, Lil Wayne *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Death Note *The AngryJoeShow: Friday The 13th: The Game *The Cinema Snob: Slumber Party Massacre III *Rocked Reviews: Rise Against - Wolves *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 44 *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Legion *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Wonder Woman *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Mummy & It Comes At Night *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Mindwipe (Transformers Generations) June 9th, 2017 *Specials: 1st Viewing - Alien vs. Predator *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - End of Season 3 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Merged Zamasu Solved *The Cinema Snob: Who Reamed Rosie Rabbit Part Two *Rocked Reviews: The Birthday Massacre - Under Your Spell *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Diamanda Hagan: The Terror (and the Basics of The Franklin Experiment) *Weekly Manga Recap: It's A Team Competition *Ask Lovecraft: Writing Styles *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Onomatopoeia June 8th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Return to Boggy Creek *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Godzilla 1985 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 10 Actual Worst Selling Consoles *Specials: Walter's Top 10 Best 90's Nickelodeon Shows *Live on Film: Foo Fighters - Live at the Cheese and Grain *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Wheelie *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/8/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 43 - Megaman Legacy Collection 2 & Nintendo Switch Online Service June 7th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Darna Vs. The Planet Women *Anime Abandon: Kite The Movie (w/Chris Stuckmann) *One Hit Wonderland: Right Now by SR-71 *The AngryJoeShow: The Top 10 Most Anticipated Games of E3 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Baby Driver *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Wonder Woman *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Wonder Woman *Ask Lovecraft: Fan Mail *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball What If Lightning Round *Vangelus Reviews: Barricade (Transformers: The Last Knight) June 6th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alien vs. Predator *Stuff You Like: Thunderbirds Are Go *The Cinema Snob: Crackerjack 2 - Hostage Train *Sibling Rivalry: Wonder Woman *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - The Corps Is Mother, The Corps Is Father *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Elgato HD60 Pro *MasakoX: The Paata Origin Manga - Chapter 2 (The Sands of Sala-Bhim) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 47 June 5th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Babylon 5 #1 *Lost in Adaptation: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Continued *MarzGurl Presents: Anime Review - Re:Zero *The Cinema Snob: That Nazty Nuisance *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Ask Lovecraft: Agatha Christie *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Super Saiyan Genetics: Solved? June 4th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Video Game Movies *The Cinema Snob: Cannibal Holocaust 2 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Wonder Woman *The AngryJoeShow: Injustice 2 Angry Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Ship *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X5 (PSX) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 93 Review *Brad Tries: Waffles & Syrup Oreos June 3rd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Midnight (Pigeon) Express *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Watership Down *Projector: Wonder Woman *The Cinema Snob: Caligula II *Rap Critic Reviews: 21 Savage & Metro Boomin: No Heart *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 43 *Weekly Manga Recap: Our Pizza Bet is Ruined *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Psirens *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Wonder Woman June 2nd, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Doyle - As We Die *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Super Saiyan Colors Solved? *The Cinema Snob: The Other Deep Throat II *Brad Tries: 3D Doritos...in 3D! *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ankle Biters *Ask Lovecraft: Carcosa *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Urban Flora EP *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 12 June 1st, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: City of the Living Dead *The Cinema Snob: Night of the Seagulls *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Dragonball Z Transformations *Dragon Swag: I Broke It? 11 Interesting Dragonball Z Items *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - When Blackbirds Fly *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Let's Play GoT Part 6 *Backlog Heroes: Nights in the Woods Part 5 *Heisanevilgenius: Unintentional Comedy Panel - Con-G 2013 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/1/17) Category:Content Category:Updates